Flutterby
by Fang Obliteration Dance
Summary: Shino and his team stumble upon a strange girl while they go out to find Neji, who has been gone to long from a mission. Little does he know, this girl will Change Shino's life forever, and for the better. OC Main Character.


_**Hey everybody! Kiba's back with a new story! This one is a request from my good friend ZoeySlaughter. If no one noticed, I'm doing requests for any type of story from any Anime/Manga or Games. Now with that being said, let's start the story!**_

Request from: ZoeySlaughter

Requested Main Character: Akahana Tsukino

"…talking…" '_…thinking…'_

* * *

_**Flutterby: Chapter 1: A Winged Guardian**_

Neji Hyuuga was sitting under a tree on the road to Konoha. He had Kunai and Shuriken embedded in his body, and Byakugan had turned itself off. He was slowly bleeding out as he looked down the road.

'_Just a few more miles'_ he thought to himself, but he was in so much pain that he couldn't even move. As he tried to raise his arm, he grunted in pain before his arm fell to the ground once again. He had been here for several hours. He looked down the other side of the road, breathing a sigh of relief when he sensed no chakra signatures. He could only remember how easy this mission was supposed to be.

**-Flashback: 2 hours earlier-**

Neji had been called in by the current hokage, Tsunade Senju, to retrieve simple some supplies of great importance from the Hidden Sand Village. He nodded to the Hokage, saying that he didn't need help. If only he had known a few days later he would need absolute help.

** -Flashback end-**

"Kuso…" Neji said to himself as he continued to look down the road on both sides. The sun was shining bright today. Just like almost every other day. However, the constant heating of the metal in his body from the sun's rays were not helping in the slightest, nor were they appreciated. However, Neji was about to get help from probably the last thing he would have expected.

A butterfly.

Said butterfly was fluttering in the air, its wings flapping back and forth, keeping its body above the air before it landed on Neji. Seeing this, the Hyuuga raised a brow.

"A Butterfly?" He only blinked at the creature of the day as it remained still on his shoulder. Then, something else unexpected happened.

Neji looked forward again to see a girl in front of him. She was petite, standing at a height of 5'1". She had long, brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and translucent, fair skin. Her eyes were Almond-shaped and a hue of Hazel-green. Her face was round, but not pudgy. She wore a long-sleeve, V-neck shirt, simple pants with the hem tucked into her shinobi boots, and all of her attire was black. She had dark brown leather straps across her chest in an X shape, which kept the two blades sheathed on her back in place. She had a medical pouch strapped to her hip. Finally, two silver hoop-style earrings hung from her left ear lobe, and her nails were long and black. And at the time, she was staring at the butterfly on Neji's shoulder as if it were something mystifying. She didn't even seem to notice Neji was there.

The butterfly crawled up on top of Neji's head, and that's where the girl's gaze went. It never left the winged creature. Neji blinked as the girl seemed absolutely hypnotized.

"Um…"

At that, the butterfly flew up into the tree branches above Neji. As expected, the girl in front of him followed, climbing the tree with ease as she kept track of the butterfly. Neji raised a brow.

"What was that about?" After a second of climbing, the strange girl jumped up and caught the butterfly softly in her hands, landing on a tree branch afterwards, continuing to stare. It was as if she didn't even see the multiple metal pieces harming Neji.

However, after a second, Neji's eyes widened as he sensed Three Chakra signatures heading his way. He looked to his side to see three Amegakure Rogue Ninja, all smirking.

"Well if it ain't the brat we fought earlier." The first Rogue said.

"Looks like he's out of steam." The second one said.

"Should we put him down?" The third one said as if starting a pattern.

"Heh." The second one started. "I suggest we do."

The first one then pulled out a small blade before he raised it high, ready to take Neji's life. Said Nin closed his eyes and waited for the worst as the blade came down. However, the blade was stopped halfway to its destination. Why you ask? As stated earlier, Neji would be getting help from the last thing he expected. A Butterfly.

The creature had landed on Neji's head, its colorful wings standing out. The rogue raised a brow at the small butterfly before he saw the girl from earlier jump from the tree, landing right next to Neji as she stared at it.

"What the?" The rogue asked as he stared at the girl. "This yours?"

The girl didn't reply. She only stared. The butterfly then flew from Neji's head, just flying in the air, with the girls gaze following it with deadly precision. The rogue growled.

"Ignore me will ya?!" He slashed down, and cut the butterfly in half, the creature immediately falling to the ground. At that, the girl widened her eyes and gasped as she slightly poked each half of the butterfly. The Rogue chuckled darkly. "That's what you get for fuckin' around. Now get outta the way so I can kill this brat." The remaining two rogues chuckled at that before they heard a very low growl. Then, the girl spoke.

"…You…You hurt it…You…killed it…" she said as she had a shadow over her eyes. The first rogue smirked.

"Yeah. We killed a bug. Now if you don't move outta the way, were gonna kill another-" He was interrupted by the sound of a large *crack*. All three of the rogue ninja looked down, to see the girl with her foot driven directly between the first rogue's legs. At that, the rogue widened his eyes as he stared in horror. The other two also had huge eyes before the girl stomped her foot down on the ground. Before the first rogue could drop to his knees, hold his now broken nuts, scream in pain, or all three, he was kicked in the side of his face by the girl, her ponytail flowing in the air as the rogue flew into a tree, his eyes completely white as he slid down it.

"…You killed it…" she murmured, staring at the second rogue, who growled.

"Why you little…" he glared at her with his blade drawn holding it above his head, ready to bring it down on her. "-Little Bitch!" the rogue then brought his blade down, only to be blocked with one of the blades from the girl, who was now bearing her teeth.

"You killed it…" the girl then pushed the man's blade up, knocking him off balance before she rushed forward and took out her other blade, slashing it across his midsection as she rushed past him. Once she was past him, the rogue froze for a second, before he was then cut in half, his top half sliding off his bottom as both sections fell limp onto the floor.

By this time, at seeing both of his comrades killed, the third nin was about to shit his pants. Not wanting to die, he took off, trying to get away from the killer girl, only to feel a blade shoot through his back, the metal sticking out of his chest. He fell to his knees, staring at the blade before he looked ahead, only to see the girl from before, just before he felt another blade plunge into his chest, sticking out of his back.

"…You killed it…" The rogue was silently screaming as he reached out towards the girl, wanting to live. However, she showed no mercy, as she removed the blade from his chest.

"W-Who…are you…?" The bleeding-out male managed to ask as the girl walked behind him.

"…My name…Is Akahana." With that, the girl pulled out the blade from his back, watching as blood shot from both of his newly formed mid-cavities as he fell to the ground.

Neji was completely speechless. Akahana swiped her swords in the air, cleansing them of any crimson liquid before she placed them back in the sheaths on her back. After that, she somehow spotted another butterfly, just fluttering by, before she was once again captivated, following it as it flew around the area.

However, Neji felt the presence of three more people, and looked to the side. Three people appeared via Flash Step. They were the Leaf Village's Chuunin, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. Hinata gasped and ran to Neji.

"Neji-san!" she exclaimed as she helped him get to his feet.

"What the hell happened here?!" Kiba asked as he looked at the dead rogue nin in the area. "Neji, did you do this?" he asked, not that he would be surprised. However, the answer he got DID surprise him, as Neji shook his head no.

"Then…who did?" Hinata asked. Neji then looked to the side, and pointed to the girl playing with the butterfly. Shino raised a brow.

"…Is she…Playing with the butterfly?" he then walked over to her, well, behind her as he saw her playing with the new butterfly. "Excuse me. Ma'am?" Akahana turned around, and went wide eyed. The boy she was looking at had snapped something inside of her. It was something she had never felt before. Something…warm. It brought a blush to her cheeks. She could feel her face heating up as the seconds passed. She was so entranced, that she forgot all about the butterfly, which flew to Shino's hands.

"Well…what's this little creature doing in this bloody area?" he said. "You should go on little one. You don't want to end up dead." At that, the butterfly took off. Akahana felt her cheeks grow even hotter. In fact, her entire body was hot. Before she knew it, her fair, translucent skin, had turned completely red. As she stared into the deep dark void that was Shino's glasses, quickly getting lost in them, she gulped. He was absolutely adorable. Gorgeous. Amazing. Akahana had her first big crush. Maybe, even more than a crush.

Shino raised a brow and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Ma'am?" At that, Akahana started stuttering.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-…" Kiba chuckled.

'_Looks like Hinata's not the only one who stutters.'_ He thought to himself as Shino continued to try and talk to the girl. However, after a few seconds of useless stuttering, Akahana passed out, falling forward and landing on Shino's shoulder, making the latter widen his eyes, even though no one could see it past his glasses. Kiba snickered at this.

"I think she likes you." He said. Shino blushed lightly at that.

"We should take her back with us." Shino said to them. Neji nodded.

"She saved my life…I'm sure Tsunade-Sama would be happy to hear that she did…"Hinata and Kiba looked at each other, then nodded.

"Alright. She's comin' with us. But let's make it quick. I gotta match with Naruto in a few hours." Kiba said before he started walking back to the village. Neji and Hinata walked back with Neji's arm around his cousin's neck. They couldn't remove the ninja tools now, as Hinata didn't exactly know any medical ninjutsu. Shino just picked up Akahana in his arms as if she was his bride before he started walking, making Kiba chuckle.

"Here comes the Bride. Da-da-da-da." He said as if they were walking down an aisle, making Shino growl.

"One more word Kiba, and I'll give you more fleas than Akamaru." Kiba gasped at that.

"Take that back! Akamaru does NOT have fleas!" Shino chuckled evilly.

"Not yet."

* * *

_**That's the end of the first Chapter of Flutterby! I want to apologize for having it in so late. Currently, me and my girlfriend Bella Lunar Sphere are working on a Devil May Cry fanfic, and I'm thinking of some ideas for Love and Hatred. Hopefully I'll come up with something for those who are enjoying it. Anyway, I'll have more of these stories as well, though don't expect them for a while. School is starting to kick into overdrive, and I spend more time studying than anything else. Laterz!**_


End file.
